A Supervisory Control And Data Acquisition (SCADA) system is an industrial control system for monitoring and controlling a process such as power flow on a power transmission and distribution system. In some situations, static displays may support operator interaction to monitor, view, and acknowledge alarms. For example, a system may allow an operator to view alarms categorized as Unacknowledged, Acknowledged, Major, or Minor. Thus, the conventional strategy is to present the most important alarms first, particularly in emergency situations when a large number of alarms are being generated. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy does not allow the operator the flexibility to quickly view alarms in a particular category or from a particular monitoring station. For example, the SCADA system may receive hundreds or thousands of alarms from multiple substations in a power system during a thunderstorm. In this situation, the operator operating the SCADA system may have no way to quickly sort the alarms by location so as to dispatch appropriate maintenance crews.